powers_and_abilities_in_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Machi
Machi is a Nen user from the anime HunterxHunter voiced by Marcy Lannan and Abby Trott. Machi is a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Powers and Abilities Powers Prenatural perception: Machi has been shown to possess what some may refer to as a sixth sense, gathering information from her surroundings through no discernible means. She knew that she and Nobunaga were being watched by Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecss, and Leorio Paradinight (although she could not discover their positions), and perhaps more impressively, was aware of Gon and Killua tailing her and Nobunaga whilst in a state of Zetsu, the latter praising their skill at the technique. Her hunches are so accurate that they seem to border on premonition. She has never been wrong so far. Most of the Troupe members, including Chrollo and Nobunaga, usually trust her hunches to be true, and may even alter their course of action based on them. Enhanced strength: The fact that she ranked sixth in arm-wrestling within the Phantom Troupe is a testament to her high strength. She can easily lift several grown men, hung, by her wires and managed to immobilize a physically strong individual like Killua by wrapping her arms around him. Immense speed and reflexes: A testament to Machi's speed is first given when she stitches Hisoka's severed arms in a matter of instants, with her hands looking like a mere blur, and yet with flawless accuracy. After unleashing his deafening howl, Uvogin stated that for people like her covering her ears before the sound reached was no business at all. Morever, she was the only one swift enough to react after Uvogin was restrained by Kurapika's Chain Jail, throwing a Nen imbued needle at his calf to keep track of him, despite the notoriously fast Feitan being there, too. Even more impressive, she was able to notice that Gon was going to move, appear behind his back, and put her hands on his shoulders before he, despite his quick reflexes, could even catch a glimpse of her or make a single step. Enhanced agility: Machi can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. She can easily reach a window located on the third floor of a building with only one leap. Immense endurance: Machi is extremely resistant to pain; even though Killua stabbed her in the chest, breaking some of her ribs and ripping through muscle, she still managed to catch hold of him without releasing so much as a gasp, all of which while keeping Gon bound. Despite the multiple fractures, she was later seen moving, breathing, and speaking normally. Muscle control: Machi has an excellent control over her muscles, preventing Killua from retracting his hand when he stabbed her. She seems to be able to prevent her injuries from bleeding by contracting her muscles, as even though her chest was pierced, there was no blood on her clothes. Nen stitches: Machi is capable of creating threads which can be used to sew open wounds and even to completely reattach severed limbs in a short time. From what she said after reattaching Hisoka's arm and since the magician was able to move his fingers immediately after the operation, it is reasonable to assume the stitches also have intense regenerative properties, either revitalizing the dead cells or stimulating the production of new ones. Nen threads: Machi transmutes her aura into threads to manipulate her target's movements like a puppeteer. She can also use them in elaborate traps to capture, strangle, or cut enemies. Machi notes that the strength of the threads is inversely proportional to their length: a thread as long as the Earth's diameter would be as strong as cotton, but a one-meter long thread could lift a ton. The threads are also very durable, unable to be cut or torn. However, if the threads leave Machi's fingers, their ultimate strength drops significantly. Abilities Hidden existence: Due to Machi being born in Meteor city, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information abou ther nearly impossible. Proficient combat: As a member of the Phantom Troupe, Machi is a very powerful fighter. She has extreme confidence in her strength, demonstrated when she was willing to engage in combat with both Phinks and Feitan in order to let Pakunoda go to the meeting with Kurapika, and when claiming that, if Hisoka ever were to manage to kill Chrollo, she would chase and murder him, showing that she is not afraid to confront someone who could kill the leader of the Phantom Troupe. When dividing the Troupe into groups to prevent Kurapika from killing them one by one, Chrollo placed Machi in a team with two out of the five members who had received a death prophecy, both of whom were said to possess abilities said to be invaluable assets to the Troupe. Like the rest of the Troupe, Machi has superhuman physical physical attributes but has yet to fight with her bare hands. The way she shielded herself when she was attacked by Killua Zoldyck in the darkness proves that she knows at least the basis of martial artistry, as she could protect her neck and head efficiently. Observant: Machi is rather observant, managing to keep every person in a crowded square under control and understand a couple behind her had recognized Nobunaga and her. Machi managed to figure out the strategy that Hisoka used to defeat Kastro, proving herself to be quite observant. She is also capable of keeping her cool at most times, a feat that stems from her naturally cold attitude as much as from her determination. Master of stealth: Machi can sneak up on multiple enemies and kill them without being noticed. This characteristic is reminiscent of ninjitsu, matchin her kunoichi appearance. Master trapper: Machi uses her wires to kill or bind her enemies, waiting for them to step in her traps or catching them off-guard herself. She did not even let her opponents see her in the fight against the mafia, dispatching them with her threads. Her snares are hard to spot, as not only her wires are visible only to Nen users, but they are extremely thin, and can be hidden with In and used to take out multiple targets in a matter of seconds. Paraphernalia Equipment Sewing needles: Machi keeps several needles in the pincusion she wears on her wrist. She uses them in conjunction with her Hatsu ability to stitch wounds or keep track of a target. Category:Characters Category:HunterxHunter Category:Enhanced strength Category:Enhanced speed Category:Enhanced reflexes Category:Enhanced agility Category:Enhanced endurance Category:Muscle manipulation Category:Healing Category:Thread generation Category:Extrasensory perception